Le courage de revenir
by Rose de l'Opera
Summary: Belle fait demi tour et ne s'en va pas quand Rumple lui dit de partir (Skin Deep).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça...

* * *

Belle était sur le point de sortir du château lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il était aussi lâche de partir de sa part, que de lui avoir dit de le faire de la part de Rumplestiltskin. Elle pouvait s'en aller, oublier, reconstruire sa vie maintenant qu'elle n'était plus prisonnière. C'était facile. C'est ce qu'on attendrait d'elle dans une pareille situation. Ou alors, elle pouvait rebrousser chemin, s'installer dans un fauteuil et essayer d'avoir une conversation raisonnable avec l'homme le plus puissant qu'elle connaisse. Pas un homme ordinaire certes, mais un homme tout de même. Que risquait-elle ? Tout en fait, même être changée en escargot et atrocement écrasée. Ca, ça c'était difficile à faire. Personne ne lui reprocherait de partir maintenant, elle serait bien sotte de ne pas le faire. Mais elle avait rêvé d'aventures… A quoi bon rêver si on n'est même pas assez courageuse pour suivre les élans de son cœur ?

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle n'était pas passée par là tout à l'heure et n'avait qu'entendu des bris de glace depuis son cachot. Rien n'avait été touché depuis et elle pouvait constater les dégâts. Des bris de verre, de porcelaine un peu partout, les portes vitrées du grand buffet étaient dévastées. Cette scène de désolation n'était pas que l'œuvre de la colère, mais également celle de la douleur. Elle avait bien fait de revenir sur ses pas.

- Que faites-vous encore là, dearie ?

Rumplestlistskin était apparu silencieusement derrière elle.

- N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? Ou bien auriez-vous oublié où se trouve la porte ?

Malgré son ton sarcastique Belle se devait de garder son calme si elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je partirai. Mais d'abord il faut qu'on parle. Posément. Aucun de nous deux ne veut que ça se termine comme ça.

- N'essayez pas de deviner ce que je veux…, répondit le Dark One un petit rictus aux lèvres. Mais il alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Belle s'installa en face de lui.

- Eh bien, qu'avez-vous encore à me dire ?, demanda-t-il avec un petit geste de la main.

Belle ferma les yeux quelques instants, prit une grande respiration et se lança :

- Je ne suis à la solde de personne. Je suppose que la Reine que vous haïssez tant est la femme que j'ai rencontrée par hasard. Elle m'a dit qu'un baiser d'Amour Véritable pouvait lever n'importe quelle malédiction… Je ne pensais pas à mal…

- C'est bon, dearie, je vous crois. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'être démaudit… Maintenant que je vous ai écouté _posément _, vous pouvez vous en aller.

Il lui indiqua la sortie d'un geste faussement courtois.

- Mais bon sang Rumplestiltskin ! Ose prétendre qu'un baiser d'Amour Véritable puisse fonctionner si les deux personnes ne s'aiment pas !, s'écria Belle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Décidément, elle n'arriverait pas à finir calmement cette conversation.

- J'ai déjà répondu que mon pouvoir était plus important, le Dark One articula soigneusement sa réplique en restant figé, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

Bien que ces mots ne lui faisaient pas moins mal à entendre que la première fois où il les lui avait adressés, Belle parvint tout de même à murmurer « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de choisir » avant de perdre toute consistance et laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Rumplestiltskin la regarda quelques instants sans rien faire, puis se leva, commença à s'approcher d'elle mais finalement préféra aller vers la fenêtre et scruter l'horizon comme s'il pouvait y trouver des réponses. Belle finit par se calmer et se leva à son tour pour se retrouver à côté de lui. Son regard également se perdait dans le lointain. Après quelques minutes de silence le sorcier se tourna vers elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Etonnée, la jeune femme se laissa néanmoins faire.

- Reste… , souffla Rumplestiltskin.

Ca n'allait pas être facile, mais ce mot était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. 


	2. Chapter 2

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le quasi silence. Après tant d'émotions, Belle trouvait le calme assez apaisant mais commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Rumplestiltskin de son côté se demandait quelles seraient les conséquences de tout cela. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait dit à Belle de rester. Certes, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Ca… Il n'osait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais il ne faisait de deals au hasard, tout suivait un plan précis depuis plusieurs décennies. La guerre des ogres n'était pas souhaitable, alors il l'avait stoppée. Il n'allait quand même pas le faire gratuitement, alors il avait attendu qu'on fasse appel à lui et demanda Belle comme prix. Tout simplement pour s'occuper de son château, sans arrière-pensée. Est-ce qu'inconsciemment il sentait sa solitude ou bien s'était une auto-flagellation pour se prouver que personne ne pouvait supporter sa présence ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était surprenante. Et courageuse. Ou alors inconsciente ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi lui dire. Son pouvoir était plus important qu'elle, ce n'était surement pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre et pourtant elle avait accepté ses paroles. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu vois en moi quelque chose qui n'est pas là…, finit-il par dire en plein milieu du dîner. Belle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Mais tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être.

- Et qu'est-ce que je prétends être d'après toi que je ne suis pas, dearie ? Tu crois que ce que l'on raconte sur moi est faux ? Détrompes-toi.

Malgré le ton sarcastique, on pouvait sentir de l'amertume dans la voix de Rumplestiltskin. Au début il ne cherchait qu'à se protéger et protéger son fils. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait perdu, il ne voyait plus le monde que comme un énorme échiquier sur lequel il déplaçait ses pièces afin de parvenir à son but : retrouver Bae. Alors qui se soucie du sacrifice de quelques pions, ce ne sont que des pions après tout ! Il les manipulait à son aise, modelait leur caractère, leur destinée. Cela avait été tellement facile de transformer la douce Regina en la EvilQueen que tout le monde connaissait désormais ! Certes elle devenait dangereuse, mais au petit jeu auquel il jouait, il avait besoin de prendre des risques. Mais Belle était différente, il ne l'avait pas manipulée et il en résultait quelque chose de complètement inattendu… Ou alors… L'aurait-il manipulée inconsciemment ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la jeune femme :

- Ta malédiction, elle a fait bien plus qu'altérer ton physique… Elle a altéré ton âme…

- Toute magie a un prix… Mais elle ne change pas les gens, elle ne fait qu'accentuer ce qu'ils sont, dearie.

La magie donnait du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir. Et qui dit pouvoir, dit de grandes responsabilités, si grandes que seules les fées pouvaient rester intègres, les humais eux finissaient toujours par succomber à la corruption. Les intentions étaient souvent bonnes au début, mais la magie procurait un tel avantage que ceux qui la contrôlaient finissaient toujours par léser leur prochain. Elle déverrouillait la porte de tous les possibles, de tous les interdits dans le cœur des gens et cette ouverture était bien dure à refermer. Rumplestiltskin ne voulait pas le mal de qui que ce soit, il ne désirait pas de vengeance ou de gouverner. Il voulait retrouver son fils et vivre leur vie sans encombre. Rien d'autre. Alors le contrôle des vies de ceux qui l'entouraient lui semblaient une évidence. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait été humain autrefois, alors il savait ce qu'il faisait endurer aux autres. Mais après tout, personne ne s'était soucié de lui auparavant, pourquoi devrait-il se soucier d'eux ?

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Belle. Elle te ronge…

- Un jour, la magie ne nous entourera plus. Mais ne sois pas dupe, cela ne changera pas qui je suis, pas vraiment. Si tu penses m'aimer, alors rends-toi à l'évidence, tu aimes un monstre.

- Tu n'es…, essaya de l'interrompre la jeune femme, mais Rumplestiltskin mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Tsstsstss, je pense que je devrais m'inquiéter de tes goûts ma chère naïve Belle.

Sur ces mots qui se voulaient enjoués mais qui sonnaient faux, le Dark One se leva et se dirigea vers la partie du château qui était son domaine privé, laissant Belle toute seule face à ses pensées. 


End file.
